Love's Journey
by R3D J0K3R
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy share a story quite similar even in different perspectives that might tighten a bond that shall embodied them. How does that happen? Find it out yourself inside.
1. Chapter 1:Introduction

**A/U:I just write this just to fill up my time during the holidays. So read and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy nor the characters from the series as you guys might have known**

**Love's Journey.**

**Chapter 1:Introduction**

**CINDY'S STORY.**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Cindy's clock rings to wake her up for school as usual. She sways her hands around to turn off the clock. She tried to close but she fell down from her bed.

"Ouch! That hurts." Exclaim her as trying to get up from the fall.

"What time is it now?" as she was trying to get to the clock. "SHIT I'm late." as clock showed 6.50. She quickly grabs her towel and rushes to the bathroom.

She quickly dresses up and let hair down, as it was late to change it she picks her bag up and went downstairs. "Bye mom gotta go I'm late already." said her as she was taking the last piece of toast on the table.

She quickly runs to the bus station as she is still hoping that she didn't miss the bus. She was lucky that the bus came shortly after she arrives at the bus station.

"Hey girl, you're late again." Said Libby as she was getting on the bus.

"Yeah yeah just move it will ya." She replied.

Then came Neutron with his distinctively new, pleasant and gorgeous hairstyle. Cindy was surprised with Jimmy's look and kept staring at it until Libby got her intention "What you're looking at?" Libby asked. "No, nothing just thinking about something." She replied.

They talked all the way to school on the bus. Cindy kept staring at Jimmy until they reached school "Cind hurry up we're here." Said Libby as she pulled Cindy from her seat.

"Hey careful! OK?" She said. "Could you not just stare at Jimmy Neutron and focus on what is in front of us. Like school?" Libby replied.

**JIMMY'S STORY.**

BEEEEEEPPPPPP! BEEEEEEPPPPP! BEEEEEEPPPPP!

Jimmy's alarm woke him up and he was having a good dream. He reached over and closed the alarm. He still feels kinda groggy and sleepy. He makes his way to the bathroom.

"AHHH, I feel so relieve." Exclaimed Jimmy. He looked at his watch, it was showing 6.40.

"Oh crap!" He said. He searched for his bag everywhere. "Mom have you seen my bag anywhere?" He asked "I think it's in the lab honey. You went in there yesterday, Remember?" His mom replied.

Jimmy sprinted downstairs and into the lab, he almost tripped down doing so luckily his footing was accurate. He plucks one of his hairs and put it in front of the scanner, and VOX recognizes it then it let him in.

He was searching around for signs of his bag, then by the end of the eye he spotted it. He quickly picked up his bag and sprinted out.

"Ok Mom found it see ya later." He said as he picks up his piece of bread. "Ok honey have fun." She replied.

He looks at his watch and it was 6.55. He immediately sprints to the bus stop and hopes that he didn't miss the bus.

He made it in a nick of time. Upon arrival at the bus station he saw someone who was wearing a dark blue denim jeans and a pink top saying in front '_I'm Beautiful. _'With her hairs down he knew who it was with emerald green eyes. In his mind only came up with one person in a particular outfit.

'_That can't be Cindy. Right?' _He thought. But shortly after he walked pass by Cindy, he knew it was her who had wear that outfit. He got called by his best friend who was sheen and Carl.

He's still thinking about Cindy's outfit and her new hairdo his mind strayed away for a while and had comeback when they reached school.

**A/U: So how you liked it? I would like to know how was my intro and please do a review. whether I should continue or not. Well that is from me so Have a Good Holiday and Be Careful. **


	2. Chapter 2:Depths Of Friendship

**A/N: I appreciate all the reviews and view. This is the second chapter. I'm sorry for the 'year' delay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own James Isaac Neutron or any other names or places that are said in here.**

**LOVE'S JOURNEY**

**Chapter 2: Depths of Friendship.**

Jimmy was on his way to his class when he suddenly bumped into Cindy. "Can you not see where you're going Nerd - Tron? Don't you dare make me late on my first period. "She taunted him, she got up and looked at him with a face full of anger.

"Ok Vortex, I'll look when I'm going, next time." He answered, and the presence of anger began to build within him as he got up and start picking up his books.

They both quickly walk towards their classes. But little did they know they were in the same class. As they both entered the room a couple woos was coming from behind and continued to the front. "It's nice of you two to finally join us. I know you two are together since you guys came to school. Am I right?" Said Mrs. Alice as she welcomed them in. "We're not together. "They both exclaim and the class just went completely silent.

"Ok now we're gonna do a project. I'm gonna call out who are you guys pairing up with." She said it then continues until the last three couple "Libby and Nick, Carl and Sheen, and lastly Jimmy and Cindy."

Foul words came out as she said "Fuck no."

"No! I object." Jimmy exclaimed it angrily.

"Watch your language young lady. Jimmy this isn't your typical court with judges ok?" She replied it and gives each couple a piece of folded paper about the project and continues "The project is due two weeks. So prepare with your projects it's for your own good."

After class Cindy met up with Jimmy to discuss about how, when and where are they gonna do the project. "Where are going to discuss about the project?" Cindy asked.

"Meet me at my locker after school then we'll go and discuss about the project." Jimmy replied without even looking at her.

"Ok then." She said. When a smile was forming on her face but it quickly fades out before Jimmy could even notice it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After her last period was over she immediately packs her stuff and was on her way to meet up with Jimmy but suddenly she felt someone put its hands over her. "Guess who?" he asked.

"Nick?" she responded.

Lifting his hands over her eyes and telling her "How'd you know it's me?" with a sense of baffled.

"I know it's you ok? We've been together for two years and I know all your tricks." She told him confidently with a cheeky smile.

He hovered over her lips for a few seconds and it was a long and lecherous kiss. When they broke the kiss, she cracked a smile.

"I love you." Cindy whispered as she looked down.

"I love you too, but I got to go I've got my project you got yours, so see you tomorrow." As he lightly kiss her on the cheek and went off. She quickly makes her way to Jimmy's locker. She barely made it in time as Jimmy arrived.

While keeping his stuffs in the locker, he asked her "How long have you been there?"

"Like forever. You're late." She said that with anger.

Jimmy noticed what was going to happened after this. He quickly changed the subject and said "So shall we go to my house?" as he started walking.

"Don't change the subject Neutron, if you're late again I'm going to..." She said

"You're going to what call your 'boyfriend' to beat me up?" As he cuts Cindy's sentence and begun walking. Cindy was pissed but she was not far behind him.

"Mom I'm home and I brought someone with me." He said that upon reaching home and entering the house.

She entered the house and saw Jimmy was picking up her little sister. "Hey bro .glad you're back." Said Alexis Neutron.

"I'm glad to see you too." He replied as he kissed her on the cheek and put her back down.

They move to Jimmy's room as Mrs. Neutron gave them a plate of cookies.

"So what's our project?" Cindy asked as Jimmy unfolds the piece of paper.

"Well we have to research about lung cancer." He told her.

"So I asked Mrs. Alice about any tip on how to kinda Ace it and she said if you want extra marks present it in front of the class." He pauses while thinking of how much should they do on this project and continues "So I've made up my mind, I'm gonna do a part of it, and you the other part but make sure you make yours kinda have a connection to mine and you have to present." He said.

She nodded in agreement. Suddenly Alexis came in to Jimmy's room, and said "Mrs. Vortex came over just now and asked Cindy to go home."

"OK Vortex you hear where you got to go right?" Said Jimmy as he was looking for something in his stash.

"Ok see ya tomorrow Neutron." Cindy replied

Alexis suddenly fell down. Jimmy quickly picks her up and went downstairs to see his mom and said "Mom it's happening again." Cindy was frozen. She didn't know what happened to her.

"Hurry get her inside the car we'd have to go to meet your uncle." Judy exclaimed. Jimmy didn't bother about his surrounding, all that he knew was to make sure that his little sister is alright.

Judy gets her car keys while Cindy helped Jimmy with his sister getting into the car. Cindy sits up front with Mrs. Neutron while Jimmy was sitting at the back with Alexis's head on his lap.

It was a complete silence. Nobody turned on the radio nor talk along the way. They were all worried about Alexis.

As they reached a clinic they stopped. Mrs. Neutron went into the clinic to meet her brother which was a doctor. Cindy was helping Jimmy getting Alexis out. After Jimmy sends Alexis inside he said "Go home! I don't need your help anymore, anything you do will just make it even worst than before." He shouted at her.

She was slack-jawed, but she stood her ground and replied "I'm not going anywhere until I know that she's okay even if it means that I'm gonna stay here all day for the results."

Jimmy just ignored her when he saw his uncle, Dr. Michael standing beside her mom and calling him. Cindy ignores Jimmy's threat and followed him to meet up with the doctor.

Jimmy's expression quickly changed from anger to worried.

"So Doc how bad is the diseases this time? "Judy asked Dr. Michael." It's worse and getting worse by the few coming months." Dr. Michael replied.

"What's her problem anyway doc?" Cindy asked. "Pneumonia. Who are you by the way, haven't seen you around before?" Dr. Michael asked.

"Cindy. Cindy Vortex Journalist of the Pinehearst Wells High School also friends with Jimmy. Right Jimmy?" Cindy said while pinching Jimmy's back.

"Ouch! What was that for Vortex?! "Jimmy reacted from the pinch. He said "Yeah she's my friend and we're stuck on an assignment about lung cancer and other stuffs related to that."

"Well you don't have a look of a journalist though, you look like one of those popular groups' cheerleaders and jocks with those outfits." Said Dr. Michael while smiling.

"Yeah I kinda don't wanna drag any attention about me being a journalist and such or it'll be a quite a commotion and people'll say bad things about me and, my boyfriend would probably dump me after hearing the rumors." Cindy replied.

Jimmy interrupts their conversation and said "Well enough about the introduction, questions and all of that good stuff, you can ask her later, but now, is she ok?"

"She's fine please don't wake her up she needs all the rest she can get and yeah you can see her." Dr. Michael replied Jimmy's question.

They moved further back into the clinic and entered a room .As Jimmy opened the door, he saw Alexis, sleeping, resting, unawaken on the bed.

Jimmy quickly entered the room and kneel beside Alexis's bed and said "Hey there sis, It's me your bro, I hope you're alright and I brought my friend too Cindy, you remembered her right she's our neighbor who came by just now, she's worried sick about you, everybody here is .Please sis I'm counting on you to fight come back to us safe and an unharmed." As he finished his sentenced he broke down into tears and ran into the nearest bathroom.

Cindy tried to go after him but Mrs. Neutron hold Cindy's arm and shook her head as sign of don't go after him.

After awhile Jimmy finally came out looking strong and bold for his sister.

Cindy asked "You feel better Jimmy?"

Jimmy didn't respond. Jimmy sat down on a chair beside Alexis's bed joined by Cindy with another chair that she could find

Out of curiosity Cindy asked "Neutron how long has she had this and how many times have she pass out because I overheard you said that it happened it again."

"It started happening a few months back when she was first hit, we didn't know what to do, with Hugh gone and she fainted we got less money back then than before and it was just hard for me, the family and, especially my mom. She was really affected by the leave and she still is. It's hard for us we've made it this far and can't give up for the sake of Alexis." Jimmy replied Cindy's question

Jimmy stare at Alexis on the bed sleeping he was about to burst into tears but he hold It and pretended to act as if it was just a mere scratch but in fact it was a massive cut in his heart.

Jimmy said "Didn't your mom called you before she fainted?" She replied"Yeah she did but Judy explains everything to my mom and here is where I am now."

"Guys it's time to go home, it's getting late you guys have school tomorrow. And your project has not even started yet." Judy said after calling them both back.

Jimmy asked Dr. Michael "Can we bring Alexis home?"

She replied "Sorry Jimmy how things work I need to watch her day and night until I can fully discharge her. Sorry Jimmy, tomorrow you'll have her back. Just one night I promise you."

"OK, just for tonight I'll let you take care of her and find out anything about what's making her faint and why is keep occurring quite frequently now." Jimmy said

He felt someone was pulling him and turned around and it was Cindy she said" Jimmy it's just for one night and then it'll be all good."

He nodded and they went out of the clinic. Judy manages to thank Dr. Michael for the help he has done.  
Judy drove them back to their house and before parking leaving the car Judy said "Thank you Cindy, for all the trouble that we brought we owe you. And I don't know how I could thank you for all of the support you give for Alexis, Jimmy and mostly me." She broke into tears and Cindy hugs her as a way of comforting her."

Cindy left the car and quickly crossed the road as she saw her mom on the doorsteps, before she entered the house, she look back and saw Jimmy and Judy leave the car. She only saw Judy waved her hands to Cindy while Jimmy was just so down looking.

She knew how Jimmy was feeling because she had lost her little brother awhile ago. All the pain, suffering and hurt that she had been through.

She walked in as her mother closed the door behind her. She walked up into her room and changed. She laid down on her bed in her underwear and white thin shirt. She began to think how Jimmy's feeling was as same as her all those years ago.

Cindy yawned as a sign of being sleepy after being up till 2 a.m. It was tiring but she enjoyed it even though it was an emergency that couldn't almost make it in time. She dozed off and within her last thought of was Alexis and her younger brother Samuel.

...

Jimmy, walking down on the pavement, staring at the bricks, led by her mother into the house. The house was quiet as the wind. Even then, the wind was louder. He walked up into his room and just slammed his whole body face down on to his bed with the felt of sadness, and worry of his sister well-being.

He flipped over and began to wander in his thought of how the world was going to be when Alexis is gone. The thought of Alexis passing away always comes to his mind.

He had always thought that Cindy was the kind that was heavy handed in helping people around her. But that was changed after today's incident. Jimmy finally saw a part of Cindy that anyone rarely sees which was the good side of her. Jimmy was felling sleepy and, yawn after yawn he finally fell asleep.

The night was silent. Sometimes the silent was broken by a moving car or such but most of the time it's as quite as it can be.

**A/N: Have fun and review it if you agree with it and I'll shall continue on it and I'll post it in the late of November or early of December. Have fun and good luck with your studies. Also if u want to know more about Cindy be sure to leave some review and maybe you'll get some of that along with your gifts.**


	3. Chapter 3: Trusted Ones

**A/U: Here is the third chapter and I'll post another around Christmas. So stay tuned.**

**Chapter 3: Trusted Ones.**

The birds started chirping as the sun was rising. Cindy woke up and took a peek at her cell phone to check the time.

As the time stands 6.30 she rose from her bed as like a Dracula rise from his coffin after years of dwelling in his coffin.

She opens her laptop and opens a soothing music as soothing as Marlon's Gym theme. She wasn't a fan of Pokémon, but she was the type that could listen to any kind of music that could make her morning that's better than before.

She reaches over for her towel and quickly undressed as she was dawdling enough for the time. Mrs Vortex calls her "Cindy stop playing around and get along with it. You're late young lady."

"Yeah mom, I know. I'll be there in five." She responded.

Sometimes later, she comes down and eats the pancakes that Mrs Vortex made. After done eating she says "See ya later mom." And kiss her on the cheek. "Bye sweetie."

As she was walking she bumped into Libby. She saw that Libby was also kinda late. "Hey girl, how you doin'?" She asked her.

"Fine." She answered but her expression wasn't as what she said. She looked down and was thinking of Alexis well-being after a whole night stay in the hospital.

Libby saw the expression and tried to change the conversation "So, how are you and Nick going along? Does he know about who you really are? And you can't keep hiding it from him and you know that."

"Libby, me and Nick are fine and I know the consequences, but I don't think it's the time to open up to him yet. I've got a lot on my mind lately, and it kinda messes up my judgement on everything." She responded as an action of stopping Libby from continuously question her.

The conversation went cold as Cindy's words came out. By the time it was over they had arrived at the bus station. They find a seat which was dry from the rain last night.

…...

Jimmy was still drowsy, as the sound of his alarm breaks the silence in the morning. He yawns and expands his arms upwards. As he rubbed his eyes with his hands he could make see a figure standing in front of him.

He tried reaching out and the figure quickly stood back. The figure pokes Jimmy's nose and was startled by the action. He began panicking and thought that the figure was going to kill him, but suddenly it said "Jimmy, Jimmy wake up you're having a nightmare, wake up dude." And the figure starts shaking Jimmy's body.

Jimmy jumped off his bed and entered into a battle stance that he watched a few days back with Alexis on the TV.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked cause he still couldn't make out the figure. "It's me, its Sheen Estevez. Your best friend. "Sheen replied in fear that Jimmy was kick his ass.

"Seriously Sheen, why the fuck do you need to here? In the middle of a good morning." Jimmy questioned him angrily. "Well I thought that meeting you during breakfast, but I saw that you weren't up yet so, I came in through the front door and asked your mom, whether I could wake you up and she said that she didn't mind it at all." Sheen replied Jimmy's question and continues "Well you don't want to waste any more time it's almost 7 and you're mom made Bacon and eggs."

"WHAT!? REALLY IT'S ALMOST 7, SHEEN! Why didn't tell me that earlier. Oh man I'm really screwed." He panicked and pushes Sheen out of the room. He quickly gets his towel and went into the toilet.

After a few minutes Jimmy came out and saw Sheen was sitting on the floor and staring at his phone. He was about to burst out on Sheen, but it was not worth it, if it wasn't for school Sheen would probably be so dead.

"C'mon dude let's go. You had breakfast yet?" Jimmy asked Sheen. "Huh? Yeah breakfast done." He took a piece of his ear phone out of his ear bud and responded then puts it back on his. He got up and followed Jimmy downstairs. He sat next to Jimmy while listening to some Maroon 5 songs.

Jimmy tried to gobble up his food at once but it was prevented by Judy. He drinks his tea and gets up before kissing her mom on the cheek. "Have a good day James." She said.

Sheen was trying catch up with Jimmy, so he had to put his phone in his pocket and then sprint after him.

Sheen tried to start a conversation and asked Jimmy "Hey Jimmy where's Alexis?" "Can we not I'm trying to not miss the bus." Jimmy answered

"Well if you're not gonna tell me about Alexis so tell me about yesterday. By yesterday, I mean where did you went to last night, because you came home late and I saw you drop off Cindy at her home and I also saw that you were so gloomy yesterday. So now tell me what's going on between you and Cindy?" Sheen asked

Jimmy was surprised and asked him back "So now you're spying on me and Cindy? So what's wrong that I hang out with that evil witch? And you don't know shit about her. So just stop with your hypothesis and try not to ask anymore question ok?"

"Well I wasn't spying on you, I was spying on Libby but she wasn't home so I take the liberty of watching over the area and there I saw you were dropping off Cindy." Sheen replied and continues "I'm' sorry for spying on you and I do want to make up to you but I don't know how so if there's anything I can help you with, anything just say it ok?"

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." A familiar voice came. They turn around and saw Carl was behind them he continues "I had to take a lot of medicines." "Yeah Carl, another butt ton of medicines this time." Jimmy teased him.

As they approach the bus station they saw the bus was just arriving at the bus station. They sprinted and by mistake left Carl behind to catch the bus.

Jimmy saw Libby and Cindy who was wearing a vibrant white t-shirt with words saying "Keep Calm and Cheer On." He tried waving at her but she didn't saw it. Jimmy quickly puts his hand down. Carl asked "Who are you waving your hands for Jimmy?" "Nothing just a bug messing with me. C'mon let's hop on.

…

After a long talk and gossiping the bus arrived. As she was about to aboard it, she saw Jimmy. She tried waving at him but it was disrupted by Libby's pulling her on board the bus.

She saw brief glimpse that Jimmy was waving at her. She felt that Jimmy had become her friend to open up to. She smiled and said to Libby "Quit pulling me up!"

"I'm sorry but I just don't want anybody to take our usually spot." She apologizes and replied to Cindy's statement. "Ok but just chill out nobody's gonna take our spot, they know who we are Libbs." Cindy replied.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Class after class switch by and so came recess. Jimmy was searching for a table for him to enjoy his food. He knows he had to sit this one alone because Sheen and Carl were late due to a hold up on their assignment.

After a few surveys he finally found a table right beside the preps table, it was at the edge of the cafeteria. He sits down and starts munching his foods, occasionally he pulls out his phone to look at the time.

At the same time Cindy had just arrive from her class and she saw her friends on the other table and Jimmy on the other side. She had think this through for quite a while and managed to come up with a solution.

She sat down with Libby and her friends. She pulls Libby away and said "Can you follow me for a while please?" "Sure why not." Libby replied.

Sheen and Carl arrived and quickly rush over to Jimmy. They sat down across to him and apologize for being late, he replied "Well what I can expect from you guys though it's in your nature and you can't change it." It sounded as an insult to Sheen's ear so he said "Well if you say it like that, it kinda means that we're too lazy like a sloth you might say?"

"Well I don't mean for it to sound like that but no, you guys are not like sloth you guys are better and you guys are my best friend and you guys know that." Jimmy replied.

"Well if that was the meaning of that I can accept that but if it was an insult and I find out it from another kid your toast Jimmy if we're friends." Sheen threatens Jimmy.

Cindy and Libby went to Jimmy's table and sat there. At first it was awkward and Carl breaks the ice by asking "Why are you guys sitting here, with us?" "Nothing at all, I just wanted see Jimmy whether he is still holding up." Cindy answers back.

Jimmy pinches Cindy's thigh, Cindy was shocked and let out a little scream. She manages to close her mouth in time, and then she glares at Jimmy as sign of accusation of pinching her. Jimmy was shaking his head as signal. Cindy got the signal, she pick up her bag and tried to leave until… Libby holds Cindy's hand as a protest to her leaving.

"Holding up? What do you mean by holding up Cindy?" Sheen asked. "I was having a problem yesterday and Cindy helped me overcome that problem. Right Cindy?" Jimmy quickly responded and clashes his shoulders to Cindy's.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah of course me and Jimmy was solving problems for our health class, you know? Ours was about lung cancer, so how about you guys, what did you guys get?" Cindy backed Jimmy up with the statement.

"Really? Is that hard Jimmy? I thought you were a genius and all that stuff. It thought you don't need anybody help with that." Libby questioned him.

"Well… I was a genius but you know everybody is not good at everything." Jimmy responded and continues "Now that's out of the way, so… Cindy why did you come here again?"

"I just wanted to as about the problem we had yesterday, I just wanted to know whether you had it solved or not." She answered.

"Well I'm done with the problem thanks to your help and I hope we could meet up after school, at my home? To discuss about 'OUR' project." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, OK I'll see you later then." Cindy replied. She got up, pick up her bags and pull Libby's hand before leaving. Cindy was angry because Jimmy was dissing her she felt that she needed to tell him something, something that she never really told anyone about it.

"Well it's about time to go, shall we?" Jimmy asked Carl Sheen. They both nodded and left the table as it used to be.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As the final bell of the day rings, it marks the end of another week for their school. Cindy packs her stuff up. As she makes her way to the exit she saw Jimmy. He was waiting for her at the exit. Jimmy was angry as all hell could break loose.

She makes her slowly. She was walking as she was about to be judge by god for her actions that she had done on earth. As she arrived, Jimmy hold out his hand and said "C'mon we're late, my mom is gonna pick us up and go to the clinic to get Alexis back home."

She was surprised that Jimmy wasn't furious as his expression was showing. She thought to herself "Maybe I shouldn't try to read Jimmy its kinda hard even if I'm the best psychiatrist in the world."

Jimmy gets Cindy's hands and pulled her. He saw that Cindy's mind was in some kind of trance. Cindy felt a strong force pulling her hands and she was back. She saw it was Jimmy's hand that pulled her she felt a warm feeling in her hands. She knows that Jimmy was holding her hands tight not to lose her.

She briefly saw Libby calling her. She shouted "Sorry Libby!" She promised her that she walked back together. A few scenes pass by her because Jimmy was pulling her as fast as the lightning. Around the corner of the last hallway was Nick, he wanted to surprise Cindy on her way home. But he saw Jimmy was holding Cindy's hand, and Cindy was enjoying the action.

He thought to himself "Are Cindy and Jimmy going out? It can't be, did she somehow know that I'm cheating on her?" Ending his thoughts he decided to go after Cindy and Jimmy.

He went outside and hopped aboard his bike. He waited Jimmy and Cindy to go into Jimmy's car. Cindy thought that he saw Nick running outside, but when she arrived outside any sighting of Nick nowhere to be found.

Cindy stopped for a while, "What's the hold-up Cindy? We need to go now." Jimmy said. "Nothing, I just thought I saw someone familiar by the road. Yeah let's go, we can't be late.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After few minutes of following both Jimmy and Cindy, he saw that they've arrived at a clinic. He thought to himself "What are they doing here? Wait, does it mean that Cindy's pregnant? Is this why Cindy had been ignoring my calls, text and even emails? If I find out that bastard is responsible for Cindy's condition…" He balls his hand into a fist and continues "He's dead."

Many thoughts were being processed in Nick's brain whether Jimmy is Cindy's real boyfriend and he couldn't believe that Cindy would cheat on him.

Jimmy and Cindy hopped off the car and quickly rush into the clinic. They saw through pane glass that Alexis was seating on a seat in the waiting area.

Alexis notice a couple of guys were rushing into the clinic and she quickly recognized it was Jimmy and Cindy, she also saw her mother Judy walking slowly at the back. She got up and tried running but her attempt was diminished by Dr Michael. "Oh c'mon doc, why now I just want to hug them. I miss them too." She said. "Ok just this once, but after this please take a rest, you're just beginning to heal up and we don't want any more problems." He replied.

As soon as Alexis heard the word "OK" she sprinted out of her uncle's grip. Upon entering the clinic, Jimmy slowed down a little bit and as Alexis was inbound of his hands, he kneel down and hugged her. Alexis hugs her brother as she never wanted to lose her brother again. Cindy arrives, after the hug Alexis let's her brother go and went into Cindy's arms and gives her a hug.

Cindy felt the same warmth that she felt when Jimmy was holding her hands at school. Her feelings started to unleashed and the tears that she had held yesterday had bursted out. Alexis felt something wet on her shoulder and when she looked up, she saw Cindy was crying, she asked "Cindy, why are you crying? Are you happy that I'm fine or you're sad that I have a horrible disease?" "Alexis…" she looks into Alexis's eyes and continues "No, I'm crying because you're here for us and we're here for you, we will always be there for you no matter what." She hugs her tighter. It felt like it was an eternity, she remembers these feelings, when Sam was around she would always take the chance to hug him. She now knows that she had a second chance and she wasn't going to let it to waste.

Jimmy came behind Cindy and crouched, he whispered into her ear "I know what you're feeling right now but you need to stop, control yourself or else you're gonna bring someone you love to the point of choosing between you or save themselves."

Cindy was stunned by Jimmy's threat, she then slowly backs away from Alexis, releasing her grips from her and wiping her tears of her face before turning away. Alexis was surprised by Cindy's action, she thought that Cindy had care for her but alas she was the same as anyone except Jimmy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The journey back home was quite, no one had turn on the radio or talk. It was as if, everybody had their mouth clipped together. The journey felt longer for everyone especially Cindy, her feelings all over the place, she was angry, sad and happy at the same time, but she couldn't show it all at once and all she could over show was sadness. Her expression was as the same when Sam her little brother died 4 years ago.

She just wishes that this day had never happened to her neither the event before nor the vent that had happen. She always thinks what could had happened, if she wasn't Jimmy's partner in the health class, this wouldn't have happened.

As they approach Cindy's house, Cindy turned around facing Jimmy and said "Neutron, I don't understand you! But I keep my hopes high and you just demolish them without even thinking the consequences that lies ahead." Her tears began dropping out one by one and she didn't even notice them.

Judy was unable to do anything but to just silence because she was driving she didn't want anything happen to them.

Jimmy tried to speak but it was override by Cindy, she continues "I don't understand what do you want from me? I tried to help you, give you support and this…this is what you give me another scarred heart? Did you even think when you talk?" Her tone began changing from sad to angry. "Well do you?" Jimmy tried to answer but it was again put to hold. "You think that I'm a danger to your sister? Me a friend, that just wants to help another friend, a danger in your family? Well you thought wrong Neutron, this assignment is the last one and if another show up that pairs us up I'll do it on my own and you can just go to hell and rot in there maybe for an eternity will do."

As the car stopped in front of her house she opens the door and just left the car. Jimmy was baffled with Cindy's rage, he was speechless and felt powerless. Alexis pulls his shirt and said "Cindy is trying to help you, she is and you know it. But you have made it a lot worse than before. Go, go and persuade her, you'll never know that you might need her someday."

As Alexis finishes up, Jimmy got out of the car and quickly ran after Cindy. Cindy heard some noise from behind but she decided to ignore them and keep walking.

Jimmy holds Cindy's shoulder and she reacted, she turned around to find that Jimmy was there. She was surprised but mostly sad, she wipes her tear and said "What are you doing here now? Trying to ruin my family now?"

Jimmy crept closer and kissed her. It was good one. She remembers Nick kissing her but it's not as near as Jimmy's. The kiss come to an end as Cindy took a step back. She questioned "What was that Jimmy?"

"I don't know I thought you could give me an answer." Jimmy responded and continues "I'm sorry, I just wanted to protect my family. It has been my job since I was 13 and I thought that I could do it on my own but I'm just barely holding on. I needed help but I dare not to show it to anyone not even my family, but Alexis knows that I'm in trouble and she's the purpose that I've been holding on for so long."

Jimmy was cut off by Cindy and she said "I'm here. I can help you if you need to, but there is just one problem, you won't open up and you'd never do. All this years I have seen you going on and on with the trouble that you have but you just won't admit it."

"I'll give you one last chance and I hope you can help me." Jimmy responded and hugged her. Cindy didn't retaliate or flinched.

He ends the hug and went back to the car. Alexis was now sitting in front. She said "Now that is done, it will be a lot better now. I promise."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Upon arrival at their house, they saw a couple of familiar guys. Jimmy at first sight identified Sheen was among them. Jimmy had remembered that Sheen wanted to come for a sleepover with some other friends.

They got off the car and Jimmy went straight for Sheen and asked "Who are these guys?" "You don't remember Nathan, Peter and Tommy? They were with us at summer camp last year. I asked them whether could join or not and the said they were free." Sheen replied

"OK c'mon into the house it's getting late and I'm not gonna spend anymore time outside." Jimmy said. "Sure why not it's freezing out here." Nathan said.

Judy went inside the house first, followed by Jimmy, Sheen Nathan, Tommy and Peter. Both Nathan and Peter were amazed at Jimmy's house. They thought that it was quite big compared to their house.

They followed Jimmy carrying Alexis upstairs as Judy was preparing some late night snack for the boys. "Welcome into my domain." He shows his room to them and continues. "Just stay here I'm gonna put my little sis to sleep and then I'll get us something to eat." Ashe ends his words he turns and went into Alexis's room.

He puts Alexis on the bed, he puts a blanket on her and kisses her on the forehead. He flicks the switch and the lights were of. He began walking out of the room and back to his, during walking he was thinking about Cindy's words and his reaction. He thought to himself "Should I have done that that to her? Should I be worried of people getting to know about me and Cindy? Should I even be doing this? I mean, I have a family that needs helping and now I've got Cindy. I just don't know what to make of? Maybe Cindy's words are just false hope for me, maybe she's trying to get Alexis away from me? I don't know what to do now. I can't let it consume me, I have to let someone know about my problem.

When Jimmy arrived at his room Sheen pulls him to sit down and whispers to him "What's wrong with you dude? You look a little gloom lately."

"Nothing just a lot been on my mind lately." He responds.

While both Jimmy and Sheen were whispering to each other, the other notices and Peter asked "What are you guys discussing about?"

Shocked from the question Sheen quickly said "Schoolwork. Just schoolwork." "So, nothing special about someone or something. Right?"

"Yeah nothing special about someone or something. Why'd you ask?" Jimmy answered and asked him.

"I'm just asking. Nothing's wrong with asking question in this house right?" Peter asked him back.

"No. There's no asking-question rule" Jimmy replied.

"So… that concludes my debate with you." Peter said and he laughed a little at the end.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As the asking game keeps going, they were entering the a third of the night. Everybody began yawning one by one. Slowly they're eyes began wither Jimmy was like that too.

He can't remember the last time he had this much fun. He stands and began turning to each one of his friends, each one sleeps beside another in a circle.

Jimmy noticed that Sheen wasn't really asleep yet. He lies down beside him and asked "Sheen, wouldn't it be weird if the girl that you hate the most is the one that you also love the most. "

"No. No it's not weird at all it happens all the time in the fairy tale word." Sheen said as if he was drunk. As Sheen grab hold of his neck, he continues "You know that girl Cindy, the one you dissed at the cafeteria, she likes you. Did you know that?"

"Why'd you pushed her aside like that Jimmy?" Sheen asked him angrily "Why Jimmy? Why?! She was there for you when we weren't there. She even asked her friend, Libby come too. If you hadn't notice Libby would do anything for her best friend to be happy as she used to be."

Jimmy was surprised by what Sheen had just said. He asked him again "Sheen, should I allow her to be my side, to be my guide and accompany me through this life? Should I or should I not?"

Jimmy waits patiently from Sheen's sleeping form. Suddenly a word came out, it was to slow even for Jimmy to catch it he quickly rush to his desk he open one of the drawers and pulls out his accelerator. He remembered he's used this to clean the house.

He gets back to Sheen and alters it to reverse time. After finishing altering he uses at Sheen and crept a little closer to hear the word. "Yes." He had heard it and it was clear to him what he must do to keep his life together.

"Thanks Sheen." He said before putting a blanket over Sheen. He went back to his place beside Nathan and Tommy and lied down. He tried shutting his eyes but it was worthless. He remembered that he was like an owl. He would stay up and finish his homework or maybe watch some TV and sometimes he surfs the web in search of his father. He'd always hope that Hugh would return someday.

...

Cindy was sleeping as a baby, not disturbed by anything. It was at the second of the third night, she had begun to dream about her little brother. She dreamed of what had happened to her little brother 4 years ago. A horrible tragedy had happened...

**Author's Note: The next one is on my Christmas date and there will be a resolution after this four chapters****. If you have any question please do submit them in the review section. Thank you.**


End file.
